The purpose of this study is to determine if octreotide affects bone turnover as determined by modification of the serum level and/or the urine excretion of specific marker of bone metabolism. Serum bone specific alkaline phosphatase and osteocalcin will be used as indicator of bone formation and urinary excretion of calcium, pyridnoline an deoxypridinoline as marker of bone resorption.